Word May 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's May 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Subterfuge R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 19 Apr 2011  
Summary: 01 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _subterfuge_, noun;  
1. A deceptive device or stratagem.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa smiled to herself as she watched her boys talking not too far away. They were so stubborn that sometimes she really wished to smack them, but that would get her no where and she knew it. The problem was that they really didn't understand themselves well enough. More to the point, they weren't very emotionally aware. It was a shame, because they clearly loved one another dearly. Rosa couldn't find it in herself to be uncomfortable with the thought that the man she loved held another in his heart. Cecil would do anything for her, without question, so she knew he loved her just as much. She also knew that Kain loved her, and would bend over backwards for her benefit. It was comforting, but she didn't _need_ to know that to be happy to have them both in her life. Granted, neither of them was yet aware that she planned to have them both with her forevermore, but they would accept. After all, they all loved one another.

It was just taking a lot of subtle work to get those two to realize it.


	2. Kismet C,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 19 Apr 2011  
Summary: 02 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa  
Author Notes: _kismet_, noun;  
1. Destiny; fate.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had always cited her mother's love of white magic and desire to become a mage that might stand by her husband as her reason for taking up the art. While that was, indeed, a major factor, there was something else that she'd seen that had spurred her on when her apprenticeship became almost overwhelming. The adopted prince had, for the vast majority of his childhood, been able to cast white magic. He had an amazing repertoire of spells – more than many of the graduated white mages of Baron – and he was _good_ at those that he knew. The surprising thing was that he had an innate skill, and those spells had never been formally taught to him. No one even knew how he knew them. Still, the bloodless prince had plenty of practice with them, what with spending so much time with Kain and her, and it was a comfort to be out adventuring and know that healing was nearby. Kain, especially, was pleased, because having Cecil around greatly reduced the restrictions he'd placed on himself and he was even more reckless than before. The sweet little prince was happy to aid any who asked it of him, and became rather renown through Baron's courts as a little prodigy.

Then the king had asked him to take up the dark sword, and the adopted prince humbly complied. He did his best, and trained hard, and worked to make himself into what His Majesty desired. One by one, he started losing the ability to cast his spells, and, although it clearly devastated him, Cecil pressed on in his quest to take up the dark sword because that was what had been asked of him and it was his duty to serve his liege. Rosa clearly recalled his face the first time he'd attempted to cast what was, to him, a simple spell, and it hadn't worked. He'd looked near tears, and the young blonde only had to recall that expression and she shore up her courage and shook herself from the weight of feeling as though she would never get her skills up to par. Cecil was _losing a part of himself_ to become a dark knight, and she could very well train to exhaustion in an effort to _gain_ abilities. Her mother hadn't given up, Cecil wasn't giving up, and Rosa very well _wouldn't_ be giving up.


	3. Turpitude K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 03 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _turpitude_, noun;  
1. Inherent baseness or vileness of principle, words, or actions; depravity.  
2. A base act.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

They'd been caught one time when they were younger. Cecil was always so sweet to everyone that no one blamed him for his own involvement, but Kain had received a sound beating and a bevy of verbal assaults. The blonde spent weeks being censured about his vulgar behavior, and his corrupting the little adopted prince with his wicked thoughts. Contrary to what everyone thought, that episode _didn't_ "fix" him, although the bloodless prince had been positively devastated about the violence with which his older companion had been treated and had cried more than once. Kain felt bad about that, because Cecil would have taken his place in a heartbeat to save the blonde from pain, but the adults all had it in their heads that Kain was The Problem and their kindhearted prince was just too sweet and stupid to understand these things, and Cecil had been literally helpless to come to the older boy's aid.

Of course, Kain did learn something very important from all of that. He learned subterfuge, and outwardly redirected his attentions to a more suitable pastime, and he was rather known in the courts for being a womanizer by the time he'd become a full knight. Which was exactly what he wanted, because everybody just knew that it had been a phase of his childhood and no one even thought twice about his motives anymore. The dragoon honestly didn't care what they thought, but it was kind of humorous to overhear whispers about his being the ideal that the younger boys were looking up to. Kain supposed he just had better acting skills than most, because women were quite lovely, true, but there were more important things to consider in the long term than just a pretty face. And while he loved Rosa dearly, she too was none the wiser to the fact that he'd had a particularly intimate relationship with Cecil for the better part of both of their lives.


	4. Ephemeral C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 04 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _ephemeral_, adjective;  
1. Beginning and ending in a day; existing only, or no longer than, a day; as, an ephemeral flower.  
2. Short-lived; existing or continuing for a short time only.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was hot out; not humid, but inside of his armor he was still sweating. The sun was cresting close to its zenith and there was no breeze and no shade. The air was a bit stagnant, honestly, and surprisingly heavy for the overall dryness. They'd been out doing an extermination mission for hours already, just one more thing in a long list of low-level missions intended to prepare them for the strain of knighthood. It had been a long day filled with particularly hard work, but Kain had been in high spirits and he could tell that his partner was, too. They were almost done, even, and on their way back to the command post to be relieved.

Kain had seen the shadow only a moment beforehand and felt the strongest surge of adrenaline his body had ever had surging through his veins, because Cecil hadn't noticed and he was the target. There wasn't enough time to call out and it was too late to intercept, and the dragoon-in-training felt the most horrible twisting sensation in his gut as the flying eye swooped down with claws extended. His voice caught in his throat at the moment of contact with the clang of metal erupting into the air, and he feared that he would be carrying his best friend's remains back to the post.

The fiend fluttered back and Kain saw the young prince lurch a little before sharp chocolate eyes picked out the damaged pauldron and half unsheathed sword. Emerald eyes blazed as the smaller knight-in-training rotated on the balls of his feet even as the slice of metal echoed as the sword was pulled from its place. The attack that had been meant for his neck had been blocked; Cecil had seen the shadow and reacted in enough time, and Kain felt heavy relief even as he pulled his spear and prepared for the fight. The fiend stood no chance, and was dead shortly.

But Kain knew now that they really needed more training, because they weren't aware enough and Cecil would have died had his reaction time been any slower. And Kain himself had been unable to do anything to prevent that, and _that_ was completely unacceptable.


	5. Inveigle C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 05 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _inveigle_, transitive verb;  
1. To persuade by ingenuity or flattery; to entice.  
2. To obtain by ingenuity or flattery.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't flirt much, or at least he didn't do so deliberately. Kain was half convinced that the smaller man didn't even realize he was doing it when he did flirt, because the younger knight loathed his apparent femininity and his manner of flirting was _girly_. That being said, the dragoon could not deny how his ego was stroked every time that it happened. Cecil never said anything outright about their relations, but his implications were plenty good enough to swell a man's pride and Kain liked to know that his bedroom performance matched or exceeded his knightly duties. It made him more willing to do the silly little things that Cecil sometimes asked of him, no matter what they were, and Kain almost would have thought that the smaller man was plying him on purpose if he didn't know that Cecil just didn't realize what he was actually doing when his hips switched and he cast a rather unsubtle glance toward the dragoon's groin before flushing pink and demurely turning away.


	6. Portentous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 06 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _portentous_, adjective;  
1. Foreboding; foreshadowing, especially foreshadowing ill; ominous.  
2. Marvelous; prodigious; wonderful; as, a beast of portentous size.  
3. Pompous.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil mentally rolled his eyes as Kain continued to rant in that particular self-important way that meant the older boy felt he'd been terribly wronged and vindication was at hand. The young prince couldn't bring himself to follow through with the physical gesture, though, because that would be in poor spirit, and besides that it would be incredibly vulgar. So the adopted prince merely sat on the tree branch just under his best friend and swung his legs back and forth and listened to the blonde above him lament about how rude the lower class soldiers were.


	7. Facetious C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 07 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _facetious_, adjective;  
1. Given to jesting; playfully jocular.  
2. Amusing; intended to be humorous; not serious.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It wasn't actually that funny, but the bloodless prince just kept giggling every time he glanced back over at the blonde son of the leader of Baron's royal dragoons. Cecil had a very infectious laugh, and it always sent Rosa into a little fit of laughter as well. Fortunately, Kain had _meant_ to do that, or he would have been pretty insulted by their random bouts of giggling. At least he knew he could make them happy, but _still_, he'd only acted out that one scene in the script that the scholars were making them read, and he hadn't even pretended to be serious about it. Cecil had clapped gaily by the end as Rosa had called for an encore, and he had obliged, because he'd had to recite the scene and verse so many times he didn't even need to pause. Perhaps he had a bit of flare for drama, because he'd made them both get up and join him and they'd ended up adlibbing the rest. Which had actually made that play a lot more interesting, when Kain thought about it.


	8. Deign C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 08 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _deign_, intransitive verb;  
1. To think worthy; to condescend – followed by an infinitive.  
2. To condescend to give or bestow; to stoop to furnish; to grant.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"So I see you've finally decided to join us for once."

Large emerald eyes blinked twice before moon-tone brows furrowed as Cecil glanced between both of his closest friends, settling on the disdainful dragoon-in-training.

"Pardon?"

Kain appeared especially displeased, and Rosa looked neutral, bordering toward irritation, which was, for her, equal in measure to Kain's visible anger.

"Are we good enough for some of your time now?"

The younger knight-in-training parted his lips to reply to the terse words before he realized that he honestly had no idea what was going on and sealed his mouth shut again, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"...I don't understand."

Chocolate eyes narrowed as the larger boy drew upright to his full height and scowled, but Rosa placed a hand against his chest before he could wind himself up to speak.

"Kain, please."

With an irritable huff, the older blonde crossed his arms and looked away from either of them, and the white mage apprentice turned her azure gaze on the now baffled bloodless prince.

"You've been ignoring us for the last week and a half, always too busy with someone else to seek us out."

Cecil could tell immediately that they had missed him, which was why the young prince began to feel terrible, but he hadn't wanted to do it and he was surprised that they didn't know what was happening.

"I did not mean to neglect you. I do have duties to perform, however."

"You were sparring."

Those words implied that they had sought him out at some point, and the speed of Kain's reply, along with the sullen tone, hinted that he was pouting about the situation. The young prince brought a hand up to his lips to hide his tiny grin from them, lest he earn more ire from both of his friends, before he recovered his composure and expounded on his reasoning.

"Prince Geraldine wanted a friendly match, and His Majesty tasked me to keeping Eblan's crown prince busy during the visit."

Rosa narrowed her eyes on him, and, briefly, the younger knight-in-training felt his muscles twitch as though he was a rabbit wandering too close to a wolves' den.

"You could have brought him to us."

With a rather helpless shake of his head, Cecil acknowledged her words simply.

"He... seemed to have had his own agenda. It was all I could do to keep up with him and try to keep him from trouble."

Rosa seemed to accept that explanation well enough, but Kain still looked rather spurned, and Cecil promised himself he'd make it up to the older boy. He rather preferred Kain's usual antics, anyway.


	9. Schadenfreude C

***Note**: 09 May 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 10 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _schadenfreude_, noun;  
1. A malicious satisfaction obtained from the misfortunes of others.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil did his best to completely ignore the agonized cry coming from one bed over, keeping his head immersed in the book that he'd been given. In the back of his mind, the young prince felt a mote of pleasure that the other boy was feeling so much pain; it served him right. The adopted prince knew that he wasn't always completely coordinated, although he didn't think it was fair of Kain to call him a klutz, and Cecil knew likewise that basically everyone in Baron's court knew of his _issue_. So it was poor taste to yank the adopted prince from the boughs of the tree he'd been playing in with his best friends, knowing that he'd have a time of trying to catch himself and likely fail. Cecil was a bit miffed about his broken leg, and he was angry about having such a mean prank played on him, but he'd kept mum about how he'd broken his leg for a good reason. Just like the older boy who had caused his fall wasn't likely to utter a word about how he'd ended up so much worse off. The first rule of the highborn was that a man did not steal or damage another man's possessions, and everyone knew that Kain Highwind had claimed Cecil and Rosa as "his." Better still, Kain had been _directly_ above Cecil in the tree when it had happened, so it wasn't exactly like anyone could have lied to the blonde about the young prince just slipping.

So Kain had basically dealt with the problem, and now two boys were being treated by the healers instead of just one, and both had "fallen out of the tree they'd been climbing." Kain would get into trouble if he was brought into the occasion, but the brunette struggling against the healers in the bed next to Cecil wouldn't say a word because then he'd have to admit to what he'd done, not to mention the blow to his pride he'd suffered about getting knocked flat without being able to lay a single hand on his opponent.


	10. Pari passu C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 11 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _pari passu_, adverb;  
1. At an equal pace or rate.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was raining the day Kain returned. The skies were deep gray and dropped a heavy downpour, making even the most often trodden paths a muddy mess. The dragoon still pressed forward in the midst of it all, because he was tired of sleeping on the ground and he wanted to be back at the castle to see what had changed in his absence. Since he'd been traveling all day, he was soaked entirely through, but the thought of a hot bath and a good meal while spending time with those most important to him pushed him steadily onward.

He'd never once expected to see Baron's king outside in this awful weather, and he'd been surprised to suddenly lock eyes with the man in the distance when the dragoon was not far from Baron City. The paladin was alone, without a visible guard, and had obviously been out for quite some time, judging from his soggy appearance. Even from the vast distance still separating them, the blonde could see as emerald eyes blinked twice before Cecil suddenly froze as though he'd seen a ghost. Kain couldn't really blame him; it had been years since the dragoon had contacted anyone.

All at once, the paladin shrugged off his surprise and took a step toward the older knight. Then another. Then another, and he suddenly broke into a sprint. Kain hardly noticed that he mirrored Cecil's movements, focused solely on the fact that he was finally, clearly, _home_. The impact of their armored bodies colliding made a horrific noise, but the dragoon didn't even hear it as waterlogged, calloused hands threaded over his cheeks and back into his hair, even as his own fingers sunk into dripping moon-tone tresses and tilted that heart-shaped face up. Lips met, first Cecil pressing harder, then Kain, then Cecil again, and then it didn't matter as the dragoon parted his lips and the paladin mimicked the gesture, their tongues tangling between their mouths.

The rain fell steadily over them, even as Kain slid his hands from the smaller man's head down to the small of his back, carefully avoiding the pauldron spikes by instinct alone. Cecil leaned closer, his wide emerald eyes fluttering closed as their tongues continued to twine together, and the dragoon allowed his own eyes to close in kind, savoring his first taste of home. For as long as he lived, Kain swore to himself that he would never leave again.


	11. Mawkish R, KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 12 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _mawkish_, adjective;  
1. Sickly or excessively sentimental.  
2. Insipid in taste; nauseous; disgusting.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although they were good about hiding their affections while in public, Rosa had to roll her eyes about the way her boys were in private. On the one hand, it was terribly cute to see the two of them cuddling so contentedly, looking for all the world as though this was the best part of their days. On the other hand, it was ridiculous that Rosa swore she could practically see the hearts floating around them, and since when did Kain think Cecil would accept being called "baby" all the time? Further, since when did her husband _like_ being called "baby" all the time? It was all good and fine that the two of them were finally acknowledging that they had loved each other for their whole lives, but the white mage was a little put off by the fact that her men were acting like women. Hopefully, this little honeymoon of theirs would wear off soon, because it was giving her a bit of a headache.


	12. Panache K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 13 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Kain  
Author Notes: _panache_, noun;  
1. Dash or flamboyance in manner or style.  
2. A plume or bunch of feathers, esp. such a bunch worn on the helmet; any military plume, or ornamental group of feathers.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as a servant fixed up his royal armor to as close to perfection as the man could manage. The blonde preferred his day-to-day armor, and not just because he was more comfortable in it. His usual armor offered more protection, should a battle take place. This formal attire was barely more than a breastplate and pauldrons. And frills. Many, many, _many_ frills. It was hideous. But it was high fashion in the court, and Kain was a highborn and needed to keep up with these styles. Still, he couldn't wait for this event to be over and done with so that he could get back into his normal garb. It was easier to perform his duties when he didn't feel as though everyone must be mocking him for this flagrant stupidity taken physical form.


	13. Adventitious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 14 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _adventitious_, adjective;  
1. Added extrinsically; not essentially inherent.  
2. (Biology) Out of the proper or usual place; as "adventitious buds or roots."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had taken a massive effort to get the other highborn to leave off on commenting about the adopted prince's need to wear cosmetics. No one had ever seen him without his "face on," and it wasn't just the boys that were naturally cruel. After all, Cecil had to use a lot of products and go through a lot of effort to look so pale, and no one knew where he'd gotten the color for his lips. Kain didn't like hearing how others were so crude to his best friend, especially when he'd known the little bloodless prince since before Cecil had even been aware of how different he was. And it was nothing more than stupidity and rudeness that allowed for the others to insult the adopted prince in such a way, because he'd _always_ been fair-skinned and if any would bother to pay attention then they would note that it wasn't solely his lips, but his entire mouth, that had been a vivid blue since he'd been born. Cecil had no need for cosmetics to look different, although he'd gotten to the point that he was willing to use them to look _normal_. It wasn't right, seeing the smaller teen trying so hard to look like everyone else. Kain could only hope that this wasn't going to be a permanent phase, because the bloodless prince couldn't hide his differences forever.


	14. Kvetch K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 15 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _kvetch_, intransitive verb;  
1. To complain habitually.  
noun;  
1. A complaint.  
2. A habitual complainer.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain _loved_ the idiotic highborn youths that were the heirs to their clans in court matters. They were completely foolish and wasteful and harried Cecil to no end, stubborn and mulish and petulant about all of the wrong things, and they griped _constantly_. To put it simply, they were annoying wastes of air who frustrated their liege to no end. That should have made the dragoon loathe them, but, to the contrary, Cecil was a lot of fun when he was worked up, and he was guaranteed to be agitated by the end of the day when he had a court meeting with any of them. There was a system that the royal guard had noted in how the paladin would relieve the stress, an order that was followed that depended on the amount of grief that was heaped upon him during his day, that went from sparring to hunting to sex – and it was _sex_, not making love – and Cecil always dragged Kain along for the ride. The bigger the fit those imbeciles threw, the more riled the paladin eventually became, until he was finally able to relieve all of his frustration at the end of the day.

So perhaps it was a touch cruel to grin broadly upon realizing that his liege was scheduled for consecutive meetings with these dolts for the better part of the day, but Kain didn't care because he already knew what he'd be getting come evening, and he couldn't wait.


	15. Pejorative C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 16 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _pejorative_, adjective;  
1. Tending to make or become worse.  
2. Tending to disparage or belittle.  
noun;  
1. A belittling or disparaging word or expression.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Most people would take it as a compliment to be called beautiful. Even Kain was flattered to hear that word in reference to him, because there was nothing wrong with being eye-catching – especially not for a highborn. He knew his own strength and he had a good build, and, really, beautiful was basically the same as handsome so what difference did it make? Yet the blonde knew that, to Cecil, who had never once been called handsome, there was a definite difference. To the younger knight, being called beautiful was the worst of insults, but that was absurd because the bloodless prince transcended the word entirely. His was a kind of ethereal beauty that was beyond the reach of man, and one couldn't help but acknowledge such otherworldly loveliness. When they had been younger, the highborn boys had called attention to Cecil's fair, slender form to goad him, and that was a shame because the small prince had drawn the conclusion that it was always meant to be an insult. Nowadays, when they called him beautiful, they meant it in the highest sense of the word, but Cecil didn't understand that. Kain supposed that he had a right to be suspicious of the ones who had tormented him in his youth, but the adopted prince should really separate that experience with how the rest of the world was so taken with him. Not that Kain could blame his friend for being difficult; he _was_ a peasant, when all was said and done, and that meant that he would never completely understand highborn machinations.


	16. Cognoscente K, KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 17 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _cognoscente_, noun;  
1. A person with special knowledge of a subject; a connoisseur.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was very jealous in how he guarded certain knowledge. _No one_ was allowed to have even an inkling of certain, undeniable facts, and he would sooner die than tell a soul. Not even Golbez knew, and Golbez _could talk with his mind_ and knew basically all of Kain's thoughts when the warlock had commanded the dragoon. But he had no idea, _no idea_, of certain aspects involving his little brother. Things about his bedroom demeanor, about his wantonness, and how Cecil craved being dominated when he was between the sheets. The smaller knight _loved_ being held down and stuffed full, again and again, as many times in a given night as Kain could work up the energy to mount him. It was a shame that the half-blood lunarian king had not the appropriate parts, because the dragoon was certain that he would have a healthy brood of little Highwinds running about had Cecil the womb to nurture them. But, then, it was probably a good thing that the paladin _hadn't_ the parts, because Kain wouldn't have been prepared to start raising children of his own when he'd been fourteen. He'd not even been a full knight back then.

With that in mind, Rosa was really the only other person who knew anything about Cecil's bedroom behavior, and she had only learned about any of it after the adopted prince had become Baron's king. Which actually led to, surprisingly, yet one more closely guarded fact. It was, as far as the blonde knight could tell, the soft-spoken ones who had the biggest kinks. The white mage knew that the dragoon was Cecil's first, the one who had deflowered the half-blood lunarian king when said royal had been just barely thirteen, and it was Kain who had unlocked the paladin's libido and given him the skills necessary to please a woman. She knew that her husband took their primary guard into himself, lusted after the unyielding presence of Kain's spear between his legs, and this knowledge did not bother her. To the contrary, she liked to _watch_. And, since Kain so loved to put on a good show, he went the extra distance when she was there, and Cecil could never get around walking with a little sway in his steps for a good half a day after. Either no one in Baron's court noticed, no one cared, or they attributed the odd gait to the paladin's varied quirks. They could think whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't know the truth, because Cecil was Kain's and Kain loathed the thought of another man trying to encroach on his territory.


	17. Alacrity C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 18 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _alacrity_, noun;  
1. A cheerful or eager readiness or willingness, often manifested by brisk, lively action or promptness in response.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa always smiled when she cuffed Kain in the back of the head. He knew he deserved it when she did it, but she didn't need to act like it was such a pleasure to hit him. Not even Cecil disapproved of her tact, and he opposed violence unless it was absolutely necessary. It made him a great king, and a respectable leader that many were willing to swear allegiance to. And yet he turned a blind eye to the abuse his own primary guard suffered. Although Kain would be the first to admit that his king's willful ignorance was entirely due to the dragoon's highly inappropriate innuendos between court sessions. Cecil had on more than one occasion told him that he was consistently guided by the wrong body part and that his perverse behavior would get him into trouble. Kain could have been offended, but he enjoyed how his king blushed and stuttered when something particularly vulgar was said, and that didn't have anything to do with being guided by the wrong body part. Or, it didn't have _everything_ to do with wanting to get his king and queen alone, at any rate.

Nights _were_ the best part of the day, after all.


	18. Bravura C,K, CxR,KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 19 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _bravura_, noun;  
1. A florid, brilliant style of music that emphasizes the technical force and skill of a performer; virtuoso music.  
2. A showy or brilliant display.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was a good thing that King Edward was so skilled with both instruments and song, because no one had noticed when Baron's king and primary guard had disappeared. Kain had been in physical pain from the intensity of his desires after the prior week, when Cecil and Rosa had made love every evening and the dragoon had only caught the tail end of it because of his extended duties what with the visiting royalty from other kingdoms. The paladin was such a horrible _tease_, with woozy satisfaction in his eyes and the languid sprawl of his limbs against the sheets. The royal couple was trying to conceive, so Rosa was off limits to Kain at the moment, and that meant the only one he could satisfy himself with was Cecil, but the paladin had been unreceptive this past week, no matter how succulent he looked. The dragoon had been forced to wait, and he'd been patient, but he could only last for so long.

The performance was a good one, and everyone had listened and watched in rapped attention. Rosa was seated next to Rydia, and the two women chatted during breaks, but Cecil had been alone because King Edge had been holding conversation with King Yang, and the paladin was off in the back and easier to reach in the possibility of an attack so he was Kain's primary concern. Those vivid blue lips were bowed into a delicate smile, emerald eyes warm as they watched the performance, and the half-blood lunarian king just had such a soft air about him at that moment that it would have been wrong to think anything impure about him. But he'd accidentally dropped something, although Kain knew not what it was, and had immediately bent down to pick it up, thrusting that round, perfect bottom directly into the dragoon's line of sight because Cecil was weird and always folded neatly in half when picking things up instead of bending at the knees like a normal man. And Kain had just completely snapped, without even realizing that he'd done it.

The dragoon hardly remembered taking Cecil to a bedroom; all that he knew was that he _wanted in_ and the paladin was there for the taking. Repeatedly. So much so that Cecil was still tottering after sleep and healing. The blonde was fairly certain that he'd only stopped because they'd both blacked out. If Cecil's inarticulate lamentations were anything to go by, the court was going to pester him about being a poor host, given that he had disappeared without giving word sometime when no one would notice. But, from the heated, seductive sideways glances he received as the paladin dressed himself again, Kain knew that he wouldn't be getting into any trouble himself for the role that he played in this particular instance of debauchery. That was merely a nice ending perk – the sweet cream to go with the pie, so to speak.


	19. Vivify C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 20 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _vivify_, transitive verb;  
1. To endue with life; to make alive; to animate.  
2. To make more lively or intense.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa often found it highly amusing to watch her boys banter. They were completely ridiculous and they just _fed_ off of each other, getting more and more outrageous the longer they spent posturing and fluffing up their feathers like roosters. As much as they cared about one another, she couldn't manage to believe for even a second that any of their harsher words were meant in spite. Cecil just managed to rile Kain up entirely by accident and Kain could very easily do the same in kind. It was a little bit cute, actually.


	20. Sonorous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 21 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _sonorous_, adjective;  
1. Giving sound when struck; resonant; as, sonorous metals.  
2. Loud-sounding; giving a clear or loud sound; as, a sonorous voice.  
3. Yielding sound; characterized by sound; as, the vowels are sonorous.  
4. Impressive in sound; high-sounding.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been far too long since the last time that Cecil had had a really good spar. Most did not like to put forth the proper effort against him, for some unfathomable reason. It was obnoxious and irritating, but there was little that he could really do. It wouldn't be right for a king to order his men to come at him with intent to kill. The only ones who put forth a reasonable effort were the ones who wished to impress him with how they had improved – in other words, he only received what he desired from the youths who were still in training for knighthood. Although Cecil was happy to assist in their understanding of how much they had grown, they were not difficult to fight. A bigger challenge would be actual officers, but Baron was looking for stability now and no one wished to jeopardize that. It made the paladin question how his soldiers actually perceived him, that they thought that he would crumple so easily.

When Kain returned, Cecil was _thrilled_. Kain loved to spar, and surely he would be willing to go all out? Of course the dragoon was willing, and Cecil had struggled to keep from getting hit. Kain was powerful, and the clash of their weapons deflecting each attack was a welcome sound even as the paladin's arms tingled with some strain. The constant back and forth, the adrenaline of being taken seriously, was worth every strain and pull. Cecil wasn't out of shape, but he'd not had a real challenge in years, and this was the best way to regain his wits and edge in physical combat. Kain pushed him hard, not letting up for even a breath, and Cecil found his ears still ringing after the spar had ended. It was a heady experience, and the king couldn't wait to do it again.


	21. Anathema C, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 22 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _anathema_, noun;  
1. A ban or curse pronounced with religious solemnity by ecclesiastical authority, and accompanied by excommunication.  
2. An imprecation; a curse; a malediction.  
3. Any person or thing anathematized, or cursed by ecclesiastical authority.  
4. Any person or thing that is intensely disliked.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

There were certain things about himself that Cecil had always been dissatisfied with. Dissatisfied wasn't even strong enough, really – he _loathed_ certain things, and he couldn't change them no matter how hard he tried. The worst, in his opinion, was how ticklish he was. Since he normally wore armor, it wasn't a big issue during the day, but it was possibly the single most humiliating affliction known to man at night. The young king adored intimacy, and tended to want to prolong foreplay because he knew that his wife enjoyed it. The problem was that the gentle touches made him laugh, and he hated falling into fits when he was trying to have a moment of passion. The most irritating thing was how easy it was to set him off, because it could be nothing more than a brush of hair against his chest and then he would just start _laughing_ and it was the fastest way to kill the mood ever. No one liked being laughed at when making love to another, and Cecil couldn't expect Rosa to be pleased by his intimacy issues.


	22. Laconic C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 23 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _laconic_, adjective;  
1. Using or marked by the use of a minimum of words; brief and pithy; brusque.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain didn't like to talk a lot. Cecil knew this – was used to it – and, contrary to popular belief, he _did_ understand that when Kain responded to the phrase "what's wrong" with "nothing," _something_ was wrong. It could be a challenge to worm out what was bothering the older male, but it wasn't impossible. Cecil rather thought it was like setting a broken bone to get Kain to verbally admit to anything, but he gave a surprising amount of information from his gestures. When the problem directly involved the prince himself, the blonde didn't make eye contact when he stated that there was no problem. When it involved Rosa, chocolate eyes flicked to the left before focusing on emeralds. Having to do with neither of them meant that Kain would do this kind of half shrug with his shoulders, and his voice took on a much more dismissive quality. When it involved them both, the dragoon grunted in place of actual words.

After establishing who was troubling the older knight, next came the how. Fortunately, there were not a great deal of things that actually set Kain off, but it was more complicated when it involved Cecil and/or Rosa. If the dragoon shuffled toward Cecil, it meant that whatever had set Kain off had made him defensive about the smaller knight. If he shifted away, Cecil had done something that offended him. If he bumped their shoulders, it was Rosa who had offended him. There were a great deal of other nuances to let the young prince know the severity of the issue as well.

So, no, Kain didn't like to say much of anything aloud, but he spoke clearly without words.


	23. Deleterious R, 1sKxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 23 Apr 2011  
Summary: 24 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, one-sided Kain x Rosa  
Author Notes: _deleterious_, adjective;  
1. Harmful; destructive; pernicious.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa felt very, very cruel for her part in all that had happened as of late. She'd known on some level that Kain loved her more than as a friend, but she'd ignored the signs in what she now felt was a pathetic hope that they would go away and her best friend would be back to his usual self. Ignorance wasn't bliss. Kain knew she was smart enough to pick up his interest, and receiving no acknowledgement was worse in his mind than being told "no" outright. For a highborn, especially one with as much pride as Kain held, her refusal to comment was akin to telling him that he wasn't worth the words to her. She knew that. Yet, even in intellectually understanding that he would be scorned should she say nothing, she had not wanted to speak for fear of wounding him emotionally. She just wanted her best friend, the headstrong lanky blonde boy who always had her back and took gruff from no one. Where had the boy from her memories gone?


	24. Platitude C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 27 Apr 2011  
Summary: 25 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _platitude_, noun;  
1. Staleness of ideas or language; triteness.  
2. A thought or remark that is banal, trite, or stale.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

This had been an off day. It was one of the very few days that Cecil hadn't had training and Kain had been free from his own duties. Rosa was currently indisposed on a long term mission, but the bloodless prince and his guard could well entertain themselves anyway. While they may have had nothing on this day that they had _had_ to do, they still sparred and joked and wrestled and did all manner of things that they would normally do anyway. It was hot out this day, with nary a cloud in the sky and a breeze that only moved warm air over their faces. The peasants were out working the fields, keeping the young plants healthy for the eventual harvest; the soft, distant sound of hard physical labor was a backdrop to most of the young duo's day.

When the sun had gotten high over their heads, both the soon-to-be knight and the dragoon had retreated to the shade of a small copse on castle grounds, shedding their thin clothing and settling into the cool lake for a swim. Now that Cecil was grown and no longer a pipsqueak, he could keep up with the longer, wiry blonde, and they'd raced about inside of the shaded waters and splashed one another and laughed as they acted as children. By the time it was late in the day, they were both exhausted but happy, and they dragged themselves from the water to lie in the nearby grass to rest and dry off. The warm breeze kept them from feeling any chills, and they closed their eyes to bask in the remains of a full day.

"You know what would make this just right?"

Kain was startled from his calm at the sound of Cecil's voice, which, although barely a murmur, was incredibly loud in the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. The dragoon responded before he'd even fully recognized what the young prince had said, his mouth running off before his brain could catch up.

"Sex."

The younger teen giggled even as his features set into stern disapproval and he turned his head to the side to look directly at the larger teen, and the blonde knew that he'd not really said the wrong thing by the little glimmer in emerald eyes.

"That is your answer to everything."

Shrugging, because there was some honesty in Cecil's words, Kain hooked both of his hands behind his head.

"It's the truth."

With a short sound of disbelief, the young prince eyed his companion although neither one of them was wont to rise from the cool grass at their backs.

"It's perverse. Here we are, at the lakeside watching the sun creep toward the horizon in the midst of the growing season, and this does not move you at all?"

Chocolate eyes followed the path of the milky white hand that gestured absently at their surroundings, tracing down the slender length of the equally pale arm, and the dragoon knew he was done for. It was better for the blonde when the knight-to-be was in armor, because the heavy metal hid away all of that fair, delicate skin. Cecil was very beautiful – uncommonly so for a man – and it was a struggle for Kain to keep his wits when his prince was outside of his protective gear. Normally, the dragoon only had to remind himself that they were in public and the younger teen got upset when he was "indecently amorous," but they were alone here, even though they were out in the open, and no one had bothered them for the whole day so it was truly unlikely that they would be bothered _now_.

Without allowing for more than half a breath after Cecil had finished talking, the dragoon rolled over onto the smaller teen still lying supine at his side and grinned as he looked down into widening emerald eyes and saw bewildered surprise. With an arm on either side of the bloodless prince's shoulders to keep from resting all of his weight on the slender body now below him, the dragoon practically purred at the feel of the soft skin beneath him. No matter how much training Cecil underwent, his flesh was still so tender and delicate. His hands bore the callouses of swordsmanship, yes, but the prince took special care of himself that he wouldn't chafe or itch or feel even the most remote discomfort if he didn't absolutely have to, and that made his skin smooth as silk to the touch. Kain knew he didn't feel as good, for he'd never cared so much if his armor dug into his shoulder or something – he was still growing and he expected some irritation.

"Kain-!"

Lowering his voice to better suit the mood, the dragoon smirked down at his little prince and gently stroked stringy moon-tone locks.

"Of course I'm moved. I moved just for you, and I'll keep moving as much as you like."

Unsurprisingly, at least to the blonde, Cecil squealed and pushed at Kain's chest with both hands. Aside from the initial thrust, which was more from startle than anything else, the strength levied from those spindly arms was pathetic. If the younger teen had meant business, he would've been a lot more forceful.

"P-pervert!"

Completely red in the face, the bloodless prince did not struggle against the hand that curled around the back of one milky white, lean thigh to ease the appendage up and out, making more room for the larger teen to settle. Kain next brought the other leg out of his way, leaving that damp, plump backside exposed, and pale fingers clenched into fists pressing against his chest but exerted no force. Dipping his head down, the dragoon briefly rubbed his nose against the smooth skin at his prince's throat, pleased and bemused that Cecil still hadn't even the barest hint of bristles. The smaller teen shifted, and for a moment Kain froze, unwilling to force himself upon the young prince, but then those graceful fingers unfurled and glided intimately from his chest over his sides to hook against his back. Practically salivating, the dragoon felt his loins tighten at the realization that Cecil was going to let him do unmentionable things _right now_, instead of forcing him to wait until they were in the west tower and assuredly would not be bothered. The young prince was always so picky about keeping private matters completely private, but no one else was around now and the mood was ripe to the point of bursting. Kain didn't care that anyone could potentially see them tangled together and, for once, apparently Cecil didn't care either.


	25. Quash C, CxK,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 26 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Kain/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _quash_, verb;  
1. (Law) To abate, annul, overthrow, or make void; as, "to quash an indictment."  
2. To crush; to subdue; to suppress or extinguish summarily and completely; as, "to quash a rebellion."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was used to Kain's bluster when it came to how they approached intimacy. The dragoon had some unfathomable mental anguish about being taken, which was annoying because the paladin was a man, too, and he liked it just fine. To be certain, Kain had _skills_, skills that reduced the young king to incoherent ecstasy and mindless desire for more, and Cecil couldn't help a bit of a funny walk afterward; that was forgivable in the younger knight's opinion, all things considered. But the paladin wanted to have Kain the other way, too, and it was the most impossible uphill struggle of his entire life. The dragoon wanted nothing to do with intimacy in such a fashion, and that just wasn't fair. Cecil would never force his wife to lie with him, and she had been completely unreceptive to any advances since their daughter was born three months ago; he'd never have thought it would happen, but Baron's king was becoming a tad desperate to settle himself inside of another body. Since Rosa was not an option, that left their lover, a man who went magically deaf if Cecil even _hinted_ that he wanted something outside of their normal intimacy.

Well, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Cecil had set everything up to finally have his way, and this time he refused to take no for an answer. Kain hadn't expected it – had been completely blindsided, actually – and he'd resisted. But the paladin had been prepared for that, and he'd overcome it. And now Kain was growling and groaning like he normally did when he was driving Cecil completely out of his mind, but this time it wasn't _Kain_ who was between _Cecil's_ legs and the paladin was gasping and moaning as the older man rocked back into his hips. As long as he'd struggled to achieve this, there were no words to describe how completely worth it every setback and difficulty had been. And his dragoon liked it – clearly enjoyed it – so he wouldn't struggle anymore and Cecil could have him when the mood was right.


	26. Meretricious R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 27 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _meretricious_, adjective;  
1. Of or pertaining to prostitutes; having to do with prostitutes.  
2. Alluring by vulgar or flashy display; gaudily and deceitfully ornamental; tawdry; as, "meretricious dress."  
3. Based on pretense or insincerity; as, "a meretricious argument."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had always been a bit disdainful of the way most of the court ladies dressed. As a married woman, she had her husband's name to consider, and that meant that she absolutely would not shame him in any way. Yet these other women, ladies who had been married many years more than the white mage, wore the most obscene outfits. It was detestable, how they bared their backs and flaunted before others. More than once, Rosa had seen these women flirting with _her husband_, and, bless him, Cecil never reacted. Most assumed his lack of a response was due to naivety, but the white mage had seen the frown turning down blue lips once those improper ladies had turned their backs, and she knew that it wasn't that he was oblivious to their impropriety but that he was dedicated to his wife and would not jeopardize their happiness. Cecil really was one of a kind, and Rosa was constantly reminded of why she loved him so.


	27. Bumptious K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 28 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain  
Author Notes: _bumptious_, adjective;  
1. Crudely, presumptuously, or loudly self-assertive.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was foolish, in Kain's opinion, how the little bloodless prince was so much more refined than nearly all of King Odin's illegitimate brood. Cecil was all proper etiquette and courtly manners, not to mention soft-spoken and sweet to a fault. He was at a severe disadvantage just from being lowborn, yet he had won the favor of more members of the court than almost every true heir. Actually, he was in favor with several of the illegitimate heirs as well. The eldest heirs, especially, treated the adopted prince like a son, and helped to refine him even further. Meanwhile, many of the younger heirs were obnoxious and rude, getting into all manner of trouble just to gain attention. It was pathetic; they had all of the proper breeding and yet lacked even an ounce of redeemable manners. Of course, Kain mostly disliked them because they were haughtily nasty to Cecil, who had never done a single thing to deserve such treatment. Those fools were not earning any favors from anyone for their behaviors.


	28. Laudable K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 29 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _laudable_, adjective;  
1. Worthy of praise; commendable.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was possibly the best day in the history of the entire world when Cecil finally learned how to deep throat. Not that any of the days of practice leading up to that moment were anything less than exceptional, if for no other reason than because the slender teen only had one practice mannequin and said mannequin was a hormonal teen as well. There was something irresistible about that pretty, pale face hiding the entirety of Kain's manhood from tip to root. And, having spent enough time in public baths after hard workouts, cleaning up with his fellows, the dragoon was peripherally aware of the fact that his spear was larger than most, so it was an even more impressive feat that Cecil could take all of him in; not to mention that with this accomplishment the young prince had gained the ability to comfortably take the larger teen completely into himself from both ends.

Kain still liked the lower mouth more, but Cecil _had_ only just achieved the ability to withstand the spear down his throat and only time would tell just how good at that he became. The older teen would gladly let his prince get in all of the practice he needed.


	29. Inamorata K, KxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 30 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Rosa  
Author Notes: _inamorata_, noun;  
1. A woman whom one is in love with; a mistress.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although it was undoubtedly perverse of him, Kain was quite fond of watching the youngest of the trio take down fiends. Rosa was a skilled archer, for all that she was a delicate courtly lady. It was impressive, the dexterity she had, to let fly dozens of arrows and have so many of them sink into the most vital spots. Woman or not, Rosa was not helpless, and the dragoon could respect that willpower. It made her unique, and able, and exactly what a man would really want. Damsels were fine and all, but it was better for a man's mental health that he not have to constantly be plagued by concern for another. Yes, Kain did feel troubled on occasion when Rosa was out on a mission, but that was normal since he wasn't always out with her and couldn't protect her on those occasions should she need it. An archer was not suited to close combat, after all, and Rosa needed someone capable of fending off blows and drawing away opponents to allow her to keep her distance. Kain wanted to be that for her, to show her that he would be there for her no matter what.


	30. Penchant K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 28 Apr 2011  
Summary: 31 May 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _penchant_, noun;  
1. Inclination; decided taste; a strong liking.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It should have been embarrassing, but Kain had taken the knowledge in stride and run with it. It helped that the dragoon was at an age where he knew he had specific _needs_, and the younger knight was more than willing to satisfy in return for the pleasure he received. They went through more oil than strictly necessary every night, but Cecil had a certain _fondness_ for practically dripping between his legs and it certainly made things easier when Kain went to sheathe his spear into the smaller knight's nether mouth. The young prince was, to date, the blonde's only partner, but Kain didn't really think he'd need another anytime soon. Cecil's insides were tight and hot and wet around him, like a concentrated piece of heaven, and the dragoon settled into unfathomable bliss on the nights he could sequester the adopted prince all to himself. There hadn't been a single thing yet that Kain had thought up that Cecil hadn't been willing to try at least once, and that was even more of a reason to not care that his only experience in intimacy was with another guy. After all, Kain had a very vivid imagination when he wanted to, and it would be a shame to waste that with someone who refused to even attempt to satisfy.


End file.
